


Baby, It's Cold Outside (the Early Winter Remix)

by alby_mangroves



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Fanart, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, X-Men Remix 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heater in Erik's apartment is broken and he and his roommate, Charles, are freezing. There's only one thing for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside (the Early Winter Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691494) by [Arisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu/pseuds/Arisu). 



> Dear Arisu, I might have screamed a little when I got you as my assignment. I adore your art!
> 
> At work, everyone knows that when I drink tea from my Groovy Charles mug, things are looking pretty good, but to stay out of my way when I've made coffee in my Exceptional Erik mug, both of which are your designs.
> 
> I hope you like this remix of your cool art; I imagined this as the next frame of the comic and really enjoyed the opportunity to remix one of your pieces ♥

** **

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/129066630994/baby-its-cold-outside-ao3-x-men-remix-of) **


End file.
